Destined to be Hunted
by SweetEyedChick
Summary: Robin has to face the awful fact that she is not one to be called a human a being of light and happiness. She must understand the fact that she is the witch, the one of many who is destined to die and be...hunted. So she handles it and leaves...forever.
1. The blood of a witch

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
The Blood of a Witch  
  
~~  
  
"Where's Robin?" Sakaki asked from the elevator. Michael answered without looking at him," Ask the chief." Before he could ask again Zaizen walked out," I gave her the day off she sounded serious about something." Amon looked at him," About what?" "That would be confidential I'll only tell you that it was about yesterday's incident." "The one about the old lady?" He nodded. Amon put his hand under his chin then turned from them walking toward the elevator. Before he walked out Kosaka asked sternly," Where are you going?" "To check on Robin." Everyone looked at him when the phone rang. The chief picked it up and spoke a while. He then hung up," Robin is not to be bothered." Amon looked at him then turned from the elevator and into the presentation room.  
  
Robin walked around in the park sadly she looked bothered and confused. She turned around looking at the world before her. Everything was so peaceful and happy. Then she stopped she heading out of the park but as she headed toward her house a car stopped in front of her and she stopped. She didn't turn to the window she just sighed and kept walking. Amon looked at her from the window then opened the door," Robin." She turned to him," I know...I know what happened to Kate." He was silenced he couldn't say anything against that it hurt still but he had to hide it he wouldn't let himself go through it again. He looked at Robin's back facing to him," Why does it matter?" "Do you trust me?" "..." Robin turned to him," I see." She kept walking," Amon, just trust me for this...just give me this time."  
  
He got into the car and rode off as she walked up to her apartment. Touko greeted her but she just kept walking until she made it to her room lying on the bed crying. She hadn't cried for such a long time. She had forgotten the feeling in which made you cry she just cried. Everything was so messed up everything was just so confusing. Amon had to do something she would never he betrayed his partner and he would betray her because he didn't trust her.  
  
She was nothing but a...witch just as the old women said. She was a witch. A witch. She was a killer. She took the lives of other witches she needed to be hunted and her friends would be the one to do it to her all her new and good friends. Dojima, Sakaki, Karasuma, Michael, and Amon. They would hunt her and she would be taken to that mysterious place called the "factory". Robin clutched her fists onto the blanket when Touko opened the door knocking," Robin? Robin are you okay?" She wiped her tears getting up and nodded," I'm fine." She walked in and sat next to her," No you aren't." She looked away," I guess I...I just need to handle this by myself Touko thank you for caring." "Anytime." Robin shut the door as she left the room then closed the shades," I am a witch."  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review  
  
Vote on possible pairings!!! 


	2. Leaving for me and you

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
Leaving...for me and you  
  
~~  
  
She wiped her tears getting up and nodded," I'm fine." She walked in and sat next to her," No you aren't." She looked away," I guess I...I just need to handle this by myself Touko thank you for caring." "Anytime." Robin shut the door as she left the room then closed the shades," I am a witch."  
  
Now  
  
Robin woke up early opening the shades after getting dressed. Her hair was still down and her eyes were full of sadness and grief. On her bed laid a suitcase. She turned around and began packing her things as silent tears fell from her eyes. The door opened and Touko leaned against the frame of the door," So you're leaving." "Yes..." "Why?" "..." She was silent she couldn't tell her she wouldn't understand. Touko sighed," so it's a secret I guess but it'll be quiet without you here and boring." Robin shut her suitcase," I want to thank you for your kindness Touko." She nodded and hugged her. Robin stopped then dropped her bag and hugged her back," Good bye." "Good bye Robin." She walked out the door sadly. Walking down the steps she felt the hot rays of the sunlight upon her face but she couldn't smiled.  
  
Robin didn't feel like putting her hair up today she was just so tired and she wanted to hide her face. Hide her from the world. She got on her moped and rode off silently. Once she reached Raven's flat she decided to stop at Harry's first and so she walked in before heading in headquarters. She walked in looking around as Harry smiled at her," Little Robin, I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down." "Yes..." "Is something troubling you?" "I have decided to leave...I wanted to bid farewell before going." He looked sad yet then smiled," That is to bad...thank you for coming Robin. Please promise to come to Japan again. It won't be the same without you."  
  
"Yes...goodbye." "Goodbye." Robin walked out the door heading into Raven's flat after. She took her phone and headed in. She walked to the elevator and took a breath heading up sighing. Once she reached the top Dojima smiled," About time you came back. Oh I've never seen you with your hair down." She weakly smiled," Hello Dojima. I have to speak to Zaizen..." "Okay he's in his office." She nodded and walked forth as they all looked at her yet she kept walking when the chief looked at her," Hello Robin so you are back...how is you feeling?" "Fine sir I just needed to think." She then walking into the office as Mr. Zaizen looked at her but she set the phone down," I have decided it is time I return back to the monastery permanently." "May I ask why?" "..." "I see we thank you for your assistance Robin." "Your welcome." "Good bye. We will surely miss you." She bowed and turned from him leaving.  
  
The chief stopped her," Good bye Robin." She nodded," Good bye Chief Kosaka." "Good bye." Then Karasuma asked," What does he mean good bye?" " I'm leaving..." "You're leaving..." Dojima and the others turned to her," Robin..."  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review  
  
Vote on Pairings 


	3. An Explanation

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
Hello, my sister was the one who started the story but she thought I should step in and learn how this site works so I guess this is co-written I hope that is okay.  
  
So this is from Sweet Eyed Chick and Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
Here are the results of the pairings  
  
Amon/ Robin: 4  
  
Michael/ Robin:  
  
Sakaki/ Robin: 1  
  
~~  
  
Robin looked at them as they stared at her. She knew it was best if she hid the reasons why she was leaving because she knew that one day they would be the one to hunt her and she would end up hurting them in return and she couldn't do that. Robin passed them ignoring their questioned looks until she reached the elevator and stepped down she simply walked out of the elevator and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
Robin passed Amon but then they both stopped as they turned to each other. Robin looked at him," Take care Amon." He looked at her," I don't understand the reason's for your leaving."  
  
"I need to keep it that way Amon, it is something that needs to be hidden." "I see...and Robin." She looked at him," Yes?" "About Kate." She trembled at the thought then he turned completely to her," You were right."  
  
"I hunted her," he admitted. "I hunted my partner because of her greed. She was going to tell about the STN-J and I was assigned to her hunt."  
  
"Kate was a craft user and your partner you were suppose to be loyal to her." "The truth was there was no loyalty between us... just work. We were strictly under working bases. But it wasn't just greed that imprisoned her it was the fact that she didn't want to let it get loose."  
  
"I see, so that is the story. But you never did answer me Amon do you trust me?" "The truth I do but if it ever came down to you being the one we're hunting..." "You'd kill me with no second thoughts, so that means you trust me but you're not loyal to me." "I..." "Forget it Amon. Good bye." He looked at her leave but was disappointed in himself for not even answering that final question.  
  
~~  
  
Vote on pairings further but it's Amon/ Robin so far.  
  
Read and Review. 


	4. The Day before Death

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
~~  
  
Robin rode in a taxi to the train but stopped a block from the station to walk. So she walked to clear her mind the wind did that for her and it helped a lot. She liked it that way but the reason Zaizen was so comfortable with her leaving puzzled her she knew that they weren't really on trustworthy terms but still...something in his eye really bothered her. She then stopped and looked around she knew why now he wasn't going to let her leave because he knew he knew she was a witch.  
  
Robin looked around as her heart pounded faster and faster. She dropped her suitcase yet then she got shot and blood splattered over her suitcase as she ran. She slipped her glasses on as she kept running, her nightmare had come she was now the hunted...a witch.  
  
Amon walked into the room as everyone sat quiet. He walked over to Michael," I am guessing everyone knows already." "Yeah...they know but the reasons why no." He nodded but then Zaizen called," Amon!" He walked into the office but then Zaizen called," I want everyone in here!" They followed.  
  
Robin ran for dear life with the bullet lodged in her side. She winced as she ran covering her past with small flames since she was wounded she didn't notice.  
  
Everyone stood in the office as Zaizen stood behind his desk," I came here to tell you this...I couldn't allow Robin to leave the way she did."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Alive."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't let her leave alive?"  
  
"She possesses witch's blood she must be executed...that is the only way we can take her in she must be destroyed and I already sent a squad after her?"  
  
Karasuma jumped in," I can't believe this!!! You mean..."  
  
Then a screen popped up showing Robin suitcase and the cement splattered with blood," Mr. Zaizen she is on the run she has to shots on her now, and is wounded severely she is leading in onto the trap."  
  
"Good...once you get her into it...  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review. 


	5. My Last Breath

Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Song Fic  
  
Sweet Eyed Chick  
  
This chappie is a song fic by Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
Have tissues ready... "My last breath" by Evanescence  
  
~~  
  
"Good...once you get her into it...  
  
Now  
  
"Good...once you get her into it...kill her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Dojima cried," You can't!"  
  
Sakaki and Karasuma followed by Michael added in the same way," You can't do this to her!" "Michael you are never in any position to be disobeying me." Amon grabbed his gun and ran out the door leaving Zaizen to scream after him." Everyone followed as they got off.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You Know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Robin ran faster as shots were fired behind her. She stopped for a second and blew flames before them only to have that slow them down. She had tears fall down her face as she ran. Blood ran down her attire as visions of her friends blurred her, but one face stayed in her mind the one of Amon... She moved faster but then the vision of her friends before her holding up a gun aimed at her stayed in her head with the words," A witch must always be hunted."  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in the hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you can hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Amon and the others drove they drove as fast as they could but all Amon could think of was...Robin. He needed her to live even if she was going to leave and even if she was...a witch. She would hurt anyone; she'd risk her life for them...for him. He kept going until it couldn't anymore. He then turned a corner as they followed. Karasuma and Dojima followed in the car as Sakaki rode beside them on his motorcycle.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Robin stopped but as soon as she did lights shone onto her. She covered her face as the sounds of loaded guns focused on her rang out. She couldn't see anything but as soon as she began to step back shots rang out shooting her. She fell to the ground as her glasses broke. Then they left they had no use for her anymore the dead girl, the dead witch.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
Amon arrived right after they left running to the girl surrounded in blood. Karasuma and Dojima gasped at the sight as tears streamed from her face. Karasuma comforted her as Sakaki fell to the ground pounding it angrily as if it was the earth's fault she was dead. Amon lifted up her body wide eyed at the sight of his partner in cold blood. He pulled her close to him and for the first and final time he showed emotion he cried. Tears came from his eyes. It was true he loved this girl. He loved Robin and that would never change even if she were dead.  
  
~~  
  
Fin  
  
I hope you liked it...so sad I know...it made me cry too.  
  
Read and Review.  
  
By: Spirit of the Anime Angel and Sweet Eyed Chick.  
  
But this chappie and the one before was by Spirit of the Anime Angel she is the angst fan. 


End file.
